Len (TV Series)
Len is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, in the episode "Claimed". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Len's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Len is one of the men who unknowingly invade the house Rick was resting in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. After arriving upstairs and getting an argument with Tony over the bed that Rick is hiding under, Len strangles Tony until the latter has passed out. Len doesn't hear the utterings of Tony, who noticed Rick under the bed and was attempting to tell him. A survivor is later heard screaming, most likely due to Lou reanimating. "Still" Len does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Len is seen with his fellow marauders when they come across Daryl Dixon sitting down near the train tracks. Len aims his bow at Daryl when he punches Joe and says that he claims his vest. "The Grove" Len does not appear in this episode. "Us" At the beginning of the episode, Daryl is hunting a rabbit but Len "claims" the rabbit. Joe breaks up a potential fight between Daryl and Len and explains to Daryl that if you "claim" something its yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings and or worse. Joe splits the rabbit by cutting it in half. Later in the episode Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit and again Daryl denies. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len says no. Joe then punches Len and tells Daryl that he saw Len put it in Daryl's bag. Joe then gives orders to the rest of the men to beat him. Later Daryl wakes up and finds blood on the floor where the men beat Len. Outside below the loading dock, Daryl finds Len's mangled body, with an arrow in his head, having been killed by his former friends. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Len has killed: *Possibly Lou (Zombified) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *Joe's Group Len is attacked and then killed by the rest of his group, as evidenced by the arrow through his eye socket. This was done because he planted the rabbit in Daryl's bag to frame him for stealing it. After which, an arrow is put through his skull. Relationships Tony Tony and Len have had a rough relationship. Len bothers Tony about the bed he is sleeping in and seeks to take it for himself. This causes the two to get into a fight and Len chokes Tony into unconsciousness. After his victory, Len remarks "My bed now, jack-off." However, considering this behavior is normal for the marauders, it is unlikely that they have any kind of grudge afterwards. Joe Not much about their relationship is known, but Joe has him killed for breaking the rules of their group and lying, suggesting that any past relationships become null when infractions are made. Harley Harley is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Dan Dan is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Billy Billy is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Daryl Dixon Len and the rest of his group come across Daryl sitting down in an open road, and they allow him to join them. In the preview for Us, Len and Daryl are seen hunting together, and Len tries to claim a rabbit that Daryl killed, and proceeds to talk about how Daryl must have lost a young woman, and how "the little ones" never last, resulting in Daryl pulling his knife on Len. This tension rises after the two settle with the rest of Len's group. Len plants his half of the rabbit that the two split in half in Daryl's knapsack, and calls out Daryl so he will be punished by Joe. Ultimately, Len is beaten after Daryl is proven right. The next morning, Daryl finds Len's body, which had been beaten to death, and contemplates on whether to cover the body with a bed sheet, showing remorse; however, he ends up leaving the bed sheet on the deck instead. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased